Anime High
by SHSLMasterminds Alicia-Alexis
Summary: Anime High is where anything can happen. There will be fights, crushes, breakups, random swearing...and FINESSE SEASON? Rated T for Grell and cursing. (Disclaimer: We don't own any anime or Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukouesei that are being used in the making of this story.)


_**A/N: Hey guys. SHSLMasterminds Alicia-Alexis here! This is our first story on this account but if you want to check us out on our separate accounts, they will be at the end of the story. Now let's get started, shall we?**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own any of the animes or Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei.**_

_**Note: If you would like for us to include an anime you really love, please PM us at our separate accounts. Thanks! **_

_**Note 2: There will be a lot of cursing in this story! And Monokuma is a female in this one. Monokuma's appearance: Black hair on the right side and white on the left side, red eyes, black and white suit, black and white wedges. She has a busty chest and pale skin. While Monomi is a male will be a male. Monomi's appearance: All pink and white hair, suit, shoes, and fuschia colored eyes.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: First Day of School**_

On a warm August morning, the bus from Anime High went by the houses of Fairy Tail, Akuma no Riddle, Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight, D. Gray Man, Hetalia, Diabolik Lovers, Soul Eater, Inu x Boku SS, Baka and Test, and Dangan Ronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei and picked all of them up.

"We have to make one more stop, so bear with me!" The driver said as they pulled to the house of Alicia and Alexis Davis.

"Girls! Come on!" The driver yelled.

"We ain't riding your bus today!" The twins said.

"Why not?"

"Because, Monokuma, we have our own car anyway." They said as they both got in their Maserati with their school stuff. "Bye, see y'all at school!" They sped off and headed for Anime High.

"That was awkward…" Monokuma said. "Anyway, to Anime High we go!" The bus gunned 50 all the way to Anime High.

They all arrived at Anime High, where anything can happen. The bus pulled up next to the twins and parked their bus.

Alexis and Alicia grabbed their school stuff and locks their car doors by using their phones.

"Hello, freshman." The two sophomores said.

"And if you all may ask, Alexis and Alicia are sophomores." Monokuma said as she followed the students off the bus.

"WHAT?!" Everybody said.

"It's true, bitches. Reality check: You guys can't reach our level, even if you tried." Alicia said.

"Suck it." Alexis said.

"The colors are red, gold, and white. The mascot is a tiger. Look at your outfits." Monokuma said.

All of them were surprised that the girls was wearing a red and white shirt with blue shorts that hits their kneecaps while the boys are wearing the same shirt as the girls but wearing gold pants.

"What about the twins?" Gray asked.

"Anyone above freshman status gets to wear their own clothes." Monomi said. He was the principal while Monokuma is the assistant principal.

"Are you serious?" Lucy said.

"The hell?" Grell said.

"It's true." Alexis said, holding her books.

"Now if you excuse us, we will be getting to class while you guys stand here and start complaining and whining like bitches." Alicia said, holding her books.

The twins was wearing black Nikes, skinny jeans, glasses, a Dallas Cowboys jersey, and a button-up shirt tied around their waists. They make their way to the gym.

"See ya around, guys!" They said while heading to their side of the gym with the rest of the sophomores.

Everybody sat on the other side of the gym where they, the freshman, would be sitting.

"Look at them sophomores, having a good time." Kaname said.

"They look like they are having the time of their lives, mostly the twins. I would love to fight them…" Natsu said.

"Please don't…" Yui said.

"And why not?" Natsu replied, all fired up.

"Look behind you, pinky." Yui said as she pointed to the twins.

Natsu turned around and looked at the twins. "You guys heard me…?" He said, nervously.

"Yes, we did." Alexis said.

"A pep rally starts in five minutes. Don't said that again." Alicia said as the two head back to their sophomore side.

Natsu was scared. "Those chicks are tough as nails…."

Lucy sweatdropped. "This will be one hell of a living hell…"

Everybody nodded as the pep rally began to start. On the sophomore side, Alicia and Alexis were talking about dudes.

"Alexis, you know who I have my eyes on?" Alicia said to her sister.

"Who?" Alexis said.

"He is a demon with an ass that really would make the girls say "Dat ass…". You know who I'm talking about right?" Alicia said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, now hush." Alexis said, smiling.

"Welcome, students to a new year at Anime High, where anything can happen." Monomi said.

"Please, no using magic, weapons, kitchen utensils, or anything else. And no biting girls' necks for blood." Monokuma said.

The majority of the freshman side groaned.

"Freshman, get used to it." Monomi said.

"Now, we will have the nine sophomores do a song by DJ Snake and Lil Jon, "Turn Down For What?". Girls?" Monokuma called out.

"Yes?" The girls said as they came to the gym floor. Alicia and Alexis were two of them. The other seven were friends of Alicia and Alexis.

"Get into your spots and Monomi will start the music." Monokuma said as all nine took their spots for the song. "Ready?"

"Yeah." The girls said in unison.

The music starts to play. When the beat comes, they starts to dance like pros.

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?!" The girls shouted as they danced in front of the freshman, juniors and seniors.

"They can dance that good?!" Ciel and Alois said.

"Impressive." Tokaku said.

"Wow…" Zero said.

As the song ended, the girls did a pose with their snapbacks on.

"And they have swag?!" Lucy said.

"Damn…." Erza and Levy said.

"Big hands for the sophomores!" Everybody on the freshman side half clapped while everybody else showed true clapping.

Alicia and Alexis gave the freshman a look and then went back to sit down on their side.

The freshman was spazzed about their performance.

"What did we just watch…?" Claude said, pissed off.

"Nine sophomores that got swag, dance, and looks…" Mirajane said.

"Freshman year is gonna one hell of a beatdown of a beatdown…" Lizzy said, latching on to Ciel.

"Damn…" America said. "They also said it was…" He trailed off. "FINESSE SEASON."

Everybody gasps. "Seriously?" the whole freshman side said.

"Yes!" Alicia and Alexis said as they yelled from the sophomore side.

"Finesse season happens here because everybody has beef with somebody and you really wanna fight them." Monomi said.

"WHAT?!" All the freshman was interested.

"It's true. Everybody will like take their phones out and start recording the fight. Then they be posting it on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, whatever social media websites, and mostly on WorldStar." Alicia said.

"Reality check: You freshman survive our battle royale at the end of the school year, we will give you glory. If not, you will wear the most ridiculous thing next year." Alexis said.

"Which is?" Happy and Carla said.

"It's what we sophomores pick out." Alexis and Alicia said.

"One ticket to a living hell while going to hell, coming up…" Gajeel said.

"How about 2 of them?" The twins said.

"These 2 are creeping me out…" Erza said.

"We sophomores, juniors and seniors won't go hard on you all…..not!" The twins said together.

"Oh boy…" Gray and Lyon said.

"And now as you head to your homeroom, a song will be playing." Monokuma said.

The seniors walk out on Iggy Azalea's "Fancy".

"I'm so fancy, you already know!" The seniors sang as they walked out.

Up next was the juniors walking out on Rich Homie Quan's "Walk Thru". "I be feeling like the man when I walk thru!" The juniors said as they all walked out.

Walking out next is the sophomores on Angel Haze's "Werkin Girls". "Money and my money is the only shit I after!" Alexis and Alicia gave a look at the freshman before walking out.

Finally was the freshman walking out on Drake's "Started From the Bottom". They plainly said, "Started from the bottom, now we here." They walked and head to their homeroom.

When all of the freshman walked into their huge classroom for homeroom, they saw Alicia and Alexis.

"Hey." The twins said.

"Don't 'hey' us! Why are you two here?!", Germany said.

They just laughed. "They didn't tell y'all yet?"

"No, what is it?" Cana asked.

"We two have rights to this classroom and we get to stay in here all year long!" They said, laughing.

Everybody was dumbfounded. "Say what now?!"

"Me and Alicia both run this homeroom with help from our friends." Alexis said.

"Who are?" Sebastian asked.

The girls pushes Natsu, Levy, Happy, Carla, Lucy, Erza, and Gray to the floor. The twins sits on the teacher's desk. "Our friends: Amy, Cassie, Brooke, Evelyn, Piper, Harper, and Hanna."

"Yo! We is the clique for them twins!" Amy said, in front of the twins along with the other six girls.

* * *

_**This will be the beginning of a twisted year at Anime High...or will it?**_

* * *

_**A/N 2: Well, we have concluded this chapter of Anime High with a thought. Find out what happens when the freshman sinks into pressure at Anime High.**_

_**With love, HappyGoLuckyAlexis and Mastermind Enoshima Alicia (aka SHSL Masterminds Alicia-Alexis)!**_

_**A/N 3: If you would like to request an anime, put it in the reviews!**_

_**Animes used: Fairy Tail, Akuma no Riddle, Kuroshitsuji, Vampire Knight, D. Gray Man, Hetalia, Diabolik Lovers, Soul Eater, Inu x Boku SS, Baka and Test**_


End file.
